


A Dream Come True: A Rebecca Parham x Male!Reader Fanfiction

by theunknownfanficwriter



Series: Animation Anal Series [1]
Category: Animation Storytime
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Boobjob, Cameos, Comedy, Consensual Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunknownfanficwriter/pseuds/theunknownfanficwriter
Summary: After a night out on the town, you decide to spend some time with your lovely wife. Though, you feel something rise within you. Will you act on these tenancies? Or try to get a peaceful night together?
Relationships: Rebecca Parham/Reader
Series: Animation Anal Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838053
Kudos: 2





	A Dream Come True: A Rebecca Parham x Male!Reader Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NSFW fanfiction I've ever posted. There might be some flaws in the work, so feel free to give as many pointers as necessary!

You stare at the TV with disinterest. After all, a show like Barney was never something you or your wife particularly enjoyed. In fact, the two of you seem to hate it with a burning passion. After the many riffs, complaints, and annoyed groans, you are both pretty sick of watching it. You briefly consider tearing the very couch you two are sitting on. Rebecca rubs her eyes, then loudly groans. You turn to Rebecca to see her with her head in her hands, preparing to have a mental breakdown. You ask if she wants to watch something else instead.

"Yeah, I really don't want to watch this anymore."

You say thank you, and use the remote to turn off the DVD Player. The Player shuts off, and the Barney disc is ejected from the disc tray. You take the disc and put it back into the case. One of your old childhood friends lent you the case as a "piece of nostalgic cheese." You begin to hate them for giving it to you. You ask Rebecca what movie she wants to watch next. She dismissively waves her hand.

"Honestly, any movie is better than that train wreck."

You agree. You put the case down and try to look for a movie that's actually enjoyable. You search through the bin, but you came up empty-handed. All that was there were movies and shows you bought out of guilty pleasure/irony. You shrug and explain that you couldn't really find anything noteworthy. Rebecca shrugs.

"Eh, maybe we've watched enough TV for today."

You sit down next to Rebecca and ask what else she wants to do. She thinks for a moment, then shrugs.

"I don't know. I guess we just relax and take it easy for once."

As you nod your head, you begin to feel something in the back of your mind. It's a feeling you managed to suppress for a long time until now. It's small enough to not be too overwhelming, but you still notice it nonetheless. You turn to Rebecca and stare at her breasts. You don't know why you're doing it, at least, you think you don't. She doesn't seem to notice, as she is in full relaxation concentration. You feel it getting stronger. Your body tenses up in response to this familiar feeling. The feeling of wanting to make her feel vulnerable, to make her scream out your name in the night sky, to make her feel your dick pounding inside of her ass. You feel a bulge in your pants as you think about how you want to slam her body against yours like a savage animal. You try to distract yourself from these thoughts, but by then they had become the only thing you could think about. Your breathing becomes heavy. Your heart is racing. You feel like you need to stop. Rebecca looks at you, curious what you're doing. She fully turns to you with concern.

"Uh, dear, are you okay?"

You want to tell her what you're feeling right now, at this very moment, as you want to press your lips against hers and feel her breast against your hands. Instead, you awkwardly tell her that you need to use the restroom. Rebecca looks at you with suspicion. You smile, blushing and the bulge now in full force. You hope to whoever or whatever god exists doesn't make this any more awkward. You pray for a miracle to happen. Something, anything. There is suddenly ringing coming from Rebecca's pocket. She pulls out her phone, then looks at you with the same suspicion as before. This time, as she answers the phone, she waves her hand, allowing you to "use the bathroom." You thank Rebecca, and head for the stairs. As you head up, you can hear Rebecca talk to someone.

"Hey, Jaiden! What's up? Doing alright."

As you ascend up the stairs and head for the door, you can hear Rebecca's side of the conversation.

"We went on a picnic, rode some rides at the Dark Carnival, just an ordinary night. How are you and James? Oh, that's great!"

You close the door behind you. You can still hear Rebecca talking, but you can't make out what she's saying. You unzip your pants and pull down your underwear. Your boner shoots out like a bullet from a gun. You feel it throbbing in between your legs, almost begging to be stroked. You look around for anyone that could possibly be watching you at this very moment. Once you feel "in the clear", you start to grope your dick and rhythmically rub it up and down. With every stroke, you feel your breath becoming heavier and more steamy. You lean on the door for support, and start imagining the scenarios running through your mind. How her mouth would feel pressed against your hard cock, licking it and how it would slide down her throat. You moan as you stroke even faster. You start to increase the number of breaths you're taking. You feel yourself about to shoot your load all over, when you're suddenly interrupted by a loud knocking behind you. You jump back a bit. Rebecca calls to you from the other side of the door.

"Babe, are you okay in there?"

You tell Rebecca that you're fine, just a bit constipated. You immediately feel like you should have said something else. Surprisingly, Rebecca seems rather chill about the response.

"Okay, be sure to take the laxatives in the cabinet if you need to!"

You hear Rebecca walk downstairs. As soon you feel she's out of earshot, you breathe a sigh of relief. You decide to climax inside the toilet to avoid trying to answer why there is jizz all over the bathroom floor. You flush the toilet and wash your hands. You get downstairs and sit next to Rebecca, feeling relieved and more relaxed than before. You take a quick glance at Rebecca, then double take as you notice Rebecca's shirt is missing, revealing a black full cup bra. In the very brief glimpse you gave to her, you could swear she had the most smug look on her face. The sight of her giving that look almost wants you to punch her. _Almost._ You hear skin against the couch as you feel Rebecca leaning closer to you. You can hear her breathing on your neck. You feel the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. Her voice is slower and more deliberate, the very definition of seductive.

"See something you like, dear?"

You feel something squishy rub against your shoulder. You don't look at Rebecca this time, but you know she's rubbing her breasts against you. You blush again and curl up a bit in a futile attempt to hide yourself from the situation. You feel the bulge again, this time only stopped by your underwear.

_Shit, I forgot to zip my fly!_

Rebecca quickly spots the anomaly in the underwear and stares for a bit in surprise. She then gives you the same smug look as before, only with her cheeks now red.

"So, you _were_ thinking about me. It's alright, dear, I know how to take care of this problem."

"W-wait, I--!"

Before you have a chance to react, Rebecca pulls down your pants. Your dick swings forward, almost smacking Rebecca in the face. Despite not having a mouth, you can tell that she's smiling with glee. She slowly undoes her bra, which falls to the floor. Her breasts were huge compared to your erect penis. She starts to rub her gigantic tits against your hard cock. You feel an immense pleasure running through your body. It feels like getting head from a cloud. You let out a small moan as she starts smacking her tits much faster. She suddenly stops, causing you to look down in confusion. You were about to ask why she suddenly stopped, but Rebecca suddenly leaning and sucking your dick caused you to moan even louder. You let out a small "fuck" in response and cover your mouth. Rebecca pauses, then pulls your now veiny cock out of her nonexistent mouth. You can feel it twitching, wanting to be sucked dry by Rebecca's invisible visage.

"Honey, we're not in public; you can swear all you want and I won't get mad. Just relax, okay?"

You sadly nod your head. Rebecca then leans over and gives you a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you~"

You tell her that you love her as well. She slowly lowers her head down, and immediately begins to inhale your dick like it's oxygen. The speed at which she does so would have already made you cum, but you hold it in for a while longer. Eventually, you decide to take it a step further. You place your hands on Rebecca's head and force her to take it all. You are both what can only be described as "the zone". You both moan as different types of pleasure are coursing through your systems, panting and sweating like wild dogs. At the climax, you slam your head against your shaft, flooding her throat with semen. She pulls herself back, choking and coughing and trying not to die from cum overdose.

"_WHAT THE HELL?!_"

"Oh my God, I am so sorry, I-I'll get you a towel!"

You run upstairs, almost tripping over your pulled down pants, and grab a hand towel from the bathroom. You rush down the stairs and get the towel. By the time you do, she had already swallowed the remaining jizz from her face. You apologize profusely for acting rashly and forcing her to blow you. She shushes you, then breathes deeply.

"No, look, _I'm_ sorry. I took it too far, and I wasn't thinking about it."

After a long, awkward silence of embarrassment and shame, Rebecca offers a peculiar suggestion.

"If you want, we can try other spots besides my mouth. Maybe...my pussy would be a good place for that...'long sausage' of yours. That is, if you're willing."

You face flushes as you nod in excitement. You honestly didn't expect this to go anywhere; it felt almost like a dream. ...You suddenly want to test something. You ask Rebecca if she can pinch you.

"Uh, okay, may I ask why exactly?"

You tell her it's to make sure you're not dreaming. She reluctantly agrees to do so, causing you to yelp in response. Nope. This is very real. You get even more excited as Rebecca pulls you toward the stairs. As you go down the hall, you suddenly trip. You fall straight on your face. Rebecca stops pulling you and asks if you're okay. You give a thumbs up, indicating you were alright. You straighten yourself up, brushing the dust off you. Rebecca looks down at your legs, and spots the now baggy pants dragging across the floor.

"There's the problem. You probably don't need those."

Rebecca points down to your pants. You look down, and rapidly kick the pants off of your legs. You throw them beside your bedroom door, then throw your jersey in approximately the same spot. Good thing you took off your shoes after you got home, huh?

"Guess I don't need this either."

Rebecca then slowly pulls her panties, with one leg out of each hole, then throws it in the same pile as your now discarded clothes. Both of you are now standing in the hall naked, waiting for one to make the move. Rebecca then presses her lips against yours; your tongues tasting and touching each other. You feel a sense of momentary bliss, your mind is immediately taken back to your first honeymoon, where you felt like nothing could touch you. You felt like your life finally had a purpose, being with someone you truly loved and wanted to protect at all costs. The memories that flooded your mind caused you to suddenly get an erection. Rebecca stops kissing for a moment, as she feels the cock poking her in the stomach. She looks down at it for a brief second, then looks back at you and "smiles" with pure delight (and with a hint of lust). She then carries you into the bedroom and throws you onto the bed. You are honestly more impressed by her strength than mad for suddenly throwing you around like a rag-doll. Rebecca then climbs on top of you, rubbing her fat ass against your dick. She's teasing you, preparing you for what's about to happen next.

"Ready, dear?"

"Wait--! What if I get you pregnant?"

Rebecca, without missing a beat, reassures you.

"I'm on the pill, so you won't get me pregnant as far as I'm concerned."

After a quick sigh of relief, you tell Rebecca that you're ready. She raises her buttocks in the air, then slowly lowers it on your dick. You both moan in response. You feel your schlong pressing against the walls of her vadge. Rebecca takes a few breaths, then thrusts her ass down again. Raise, lower, raise, lower. Every time your dick presses against inside her, you moan out. You cannot begin to describe how this feels, but summarizing, it is the culmination of pleasure being shot through your body and then some. You can feel her cheeks clapping against your legs, slightly raising them a tiny bit. You suddenly reach out and grope her breasts, causing Rebecca to loudly cuss. She begins to talk dirty, responding to the fucking with overwhelming gratification.

"Y-you like that, you dirty boy~? _FUCK--ah!_ Yes~ It's so **big**...!"

Rebecca takes a breath for a moment, then gets off. Your cock is throbbing, with veins visible on it. She then leans on the dresser, sticking her ass toward you. You instinctively get up, now with Rebecca's rear right up against your chest. You grin with a devilish demeanor, and grab Rebecca's cheeks. Rebecca gives a sly laugh.

"_Ram your fat fucking cock inside me. ___"

____

With that, you thrust it deep inside Rebecca's now wet pussy, causing her to scream out. You slam your body inside, with your balls slapping against her tight ass. You slap her ass, causing her to yelp, then ram her even harder. You rock the dresser back and forth, almost toppling it with each penetration. You scream out your name as you begin to feel like your balls are about to explode.

"_I can't hold it in anymore! I'm gonna cum!_"

"**Ahh** ~! _**Shoot it all inside me!**_"

You squeeze Rebecca's ass as you unload all the cum you can possibly shoot out inside of her cunt, causing both you and Rebecca to scream out. You are both left panting, trying to collect yourselves. You can see and feel Rebecca's legs twitch, as yours do as well. You slowly pull your dick out of Rebecca's ass. It is still throbbing, with a little bit of cum dripping off of it. Rebecca's pussy leaks a large amount of cum, which flows down her legs. You then fall back onto the bed, exhausted and sweating like a madman. Your body feels like it could split open at any moment, panting and breathing harder than ever before. Rebecca, however, had other plans. Rebecca leans her gigantic ass over your dick again and aims it inside her anus. She thrusts forward, which causes you to quietly moan and her to yell. It feels so tight around your pulsating penis, feeling even more amazing. You suddenly have the urge to cum again, and prepare yourself for quite possibly the biggest nut of your entire life. You grip Rebecca's ass, which causes her to squeal, and thrust forward with as much force as a freight train. Your dick swells up, then...it finally happens. Your body recoils as you explode with semen, and most of it drips out of Rebecca's anus. You feel the hot semen drip onto you, and feel Rebecca lift off of you. Both of you lay down, pretty much exhausted. You both smile and slowly drift off to sleep... 

  


You hear a loud beeping sound coming from your left. It sounds repetitious, loud, and slightly familiar. You feel something on your chest. You try to touch it, but it moves away. A moaning voice can be heard as well. You slowly open your eyes to see the bright sunlight coming from your window. You cover your eyes in response. Your eyes begin to adjust to the bright light, and you start to see the ceiling of your bedroom. You look to your right, and see the sun shining from one of your windows. You hear someone moving what sounded like bedsheets. You look, and see a naked and tired Rebecca sit up in your bed. You watch as she picks up the alarm clock, which was the source for the noise, and turns it off.

"Guess I forgot to turn it off for Saturday. If you need me--"

She stretched her arms and yawned. As she got up and started to get dressed, she continued her sentence.

"\--I'll be making breakfast for the both of us. You can just relax and lay down for a bit."

As Rebecca successfully dresses herself, she heads downstairs. After a while, you can hear the muffled sounds of steam downstairs and can faintly smell the scent of bacon. You begin to wonder what today might possibly bring.


End file.
